Seis Coisas Impossíveis
by Adrianne M. Black
Summary: Um garoto, uma garota impossível e uma lista de coisas impossíveis. Mas o que é impossível para o amor?
1. Capítulo 1 - Como tudo começou

**Seis coisas Impossíveis**

**Como tudo começou**

Podem dizer, eu sou a criatura mais lerda que existe.

Afinal como é que eu fui demorar tanto tempo para reparar em algo que estava bem debaixo do meu nariz o tempo todo.

Quer dizer, não é como se eu simplesmente não soubesse que ela existia. Eu sabia, aliás estava muito consciente da existência dela desde a primeira vez que a vi. Ela estava sentada no canto do mesmo vagão que eu, era a nossa primeira viagem para Hogwarts e ela estava chorando. Eu tentava não olhar para ela pra lhe dar um pouco de privacidade, afinal eu não gostaria que ninguém ficasse me encarando se estivesse chorando. Mas parece que com as garotas não é assim que funciona, acho que eu devia ter dito alguma coisa, lhe oferecido um lenço de papel, perguntado o que estava acontecendo, feito qualquer coisa antes de o ranhoso aparecer falando que ela devia ir para a Sonserina e estragar tudo. Ou talvez isso não tivesse acontecido se eu tivesse ficado de boca fechada, acho que no fim das contas, fui eu quem estragou tudo. Eu me lembro claramente do olhar de ódio que ela me lançou antes de ir embora com o ranhoso.

E por muito tempo foi assim que eu pensei nela, a garota bonita que por motivos inexplicáveis era amiga do ranhoso, até aquela tarde.

Eu estava no quarto ano, já era quase verão e ao invés de estarmos do lado de fora aproveitando o dia estávamos enfiados na biblioteca, no entanto ninguém achava isso estranho porque os exames estavam muito próximos. Não que estivéssemos estudando para eles, estávamos fazendo algo muito mais importante.

- Aluado, isso é uma estupidez! - resmungou Sirius emburrado erguendo os olhos do livro.

- Não é não, é necessário. - disse Remo muito sério, a mesma expressão de um professor quando um aluno dizia que a matéria estudada era completamente inútil. Eu conhecia muito bem aquela expressão, pois várias vezes eu mesmo tinha acusado matérias de serem inúteis.

- Eu acho que estamos perdendo tempo, o mais difícil nos já conseguimos. - eu disse apoiando o Sirius no que Remo revirou os olhos, Pedro não disse nada, mas podia ver na sua expressão agoniada que ele também estava ansioso para sair dali.

- É, o tempo que estamos perdendo aqui já podíamos ter começado a nos transformar. - disse Sirius no que Remo bufou.

- A transformação exige antes de qualquer coisa concentração, coisa que claramente nenhum de vocês tem, já que nem conseguem manter o foco em um livro! Duvido que vocês sequer tenham absorvido uma única palavra do que está escrito ai.

O Remo estava certo, mas nenhum de nós queria dar o braço a torcer.

- O sucesso da transformação depende diretamente da capacidade de concentração de vocês. Eu não quero ninguém semi-transfigurado em burro por minha causa.

- Ninguém vai se importar se o Tiago ficar semi-transfigurado em burro. Ele já se parece demais com um para alguém reparar. - disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente, mas Remo não riu, continuou fuzilando a nós todos com o olhar.

- Foi um erro ter concordado com isso, não tem como isso dar certo. - disse Remo em meio a um suspiro cansado no que Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos.

Percebi que ele estava se sentindo tão culpado quanto eu. Afinal estávamos fazendo aquilo pelo Remo, mas tudo o que estamos conseguindo era deixa-lo mais estressado e paranoico do que ele a era. Tenho certeza de que ele jamais se perdoaria se aquilo desse errado e acabássemos mesmo semi-tranfigurados em algum animal, ou que até conseguíssemos nos transformar mas depois não conseguíssemos mais voltar a forma humana. Eu suspirei pesadamente.

- Relaxa aluado, vai dar tudo certo. - eu troquei um novo olhar com Sirius. - Nós vamos, hum, nos esforçar mais.

- É, e depois de tanta meditação vamos acabar nos transformando em monges budistas ou algo do tipo. - disse Sirius revirando os olhos no que Remo sorriu levemente.

- Isso ia ser bom. - respondeu ele.

E como eu e nem Sirius jamais conseguiríamos nos concentrar estando os dois juntos no mesmo ambiente, resolvemos ir cada um para um lado. Eu fui para os jardins, que graças a proximidade dos exames estava quase vazio com a maioria dos alunos dentro do castelo estudando.

Eu fui para a beira do lago e subi em uma arvore e subi até alcançar um galho grande o bastante para que eu pudesse ficar sentando nele. Parei por um instante apreciando o silencio, o único som era o canto de um passarinho e parecia extremamente longe. Se eu não conseguisse me concentrar ali, não me concentraria em mais nenhum outro lugar.

Voltei a abrir o livro sentado em cima do galho, dessa vez o lendo com atenção e depois revolvi tentar praticar aqueles exercícios de meditação, que envolviam deixar a mente limpa e procurar me concentrar unicamente na minha respiração, mas não tive muito sucesso, isso foi porque logo que desviei os olhos do livro vi que não estava mais sozinho.

Sentada na grama, embaixo de uma arvore próxima a minha estava uma garota lendo um livro, ela parecia nem ter reparado na minha presença, estava absorta demais no livro para isso.

A pele dela era pálida, e o rosto tinha alguma sardas, tinha longos cabelos vermelho que caiam em cascata pelos seus ombros, e contrastando com eles os seus olhos era muito verdes. Eu podia vê-los se movendo velozmente enquanto lia o livro, e seus lábios rosados formavam o sorriso mais doce que eu já tinha visto.

Eu sabia quem ela era, Lilian Evans, Grifinória, mesmo ano que eu, a garota que eu nunca tinha entendido porque andava com o idiota do ranhoso, ela parecia legal e ele era desprezível. Eu acho que só tinha deixado escapar o quanto ela era bonita.

De repente eu me peguei sorrindo ao observa-la, admirando os contornos do seu rosto, a maneira como tirava os fios de cabelo ruivo que caiam no rosto, o jeito que continuava a sorrir para o livro. Aquilo estava me intrigando, certamente não era um livro escolar, ninguém ficaria feliz daquele jeito estudando, eu me inclinei levemente em cima do galho para conseguir enxergar o título.

Claro que isso não deu muito certo, no segundo seguinte eu estava despencando de cima de arvore e aterrissei em meio aos gritos da garota que estivera observando.

Não foi uma queda grande, ou pelo menos eu já cai de alturas maiores jogando Quadribol, mesmo assim me sentia zonzo, e minha cabeça latejava. Me levantar não parecia ser uma boa ideia, e nem abrir os olhos. Até que senti algo quente tocar o meu rosto e um perfume de lírios que foi capaz de me entorpecer por um momento.

- Potter. - disse uma voz assustada. - Potter, acorda! Por favor...

Eu abri os olhos piscando várias vezes, estava sem óculos, deviam ter caído do meu rosto na queda, mas o pouco que eu consegui ver me fez perder o folego.

Lilian estava inclinada sobre mim e muito perto, o suficiente para que eu pudesse contar cada sarda do seu rosto, decorar cada traço seu. Seus longos cabelos caiam soltos, as pontas tocando meu peito, era dali que vinha aquele perfume de lírios. E os olhos, verdes e luminosos me encaravam preocupados, porém não consegui evitar de desviar o olhar para a boca rosada que não mais sorria.

No momento ela soltava um suspiro de alivio.

- Potter, que susto você me deu! - ela disse com a mão no peito. - Você bateu cabeça, está tudo bem?

- Sim, - eu respondi, mas quando me sentei na grama tudo pareceu rodar no que Lilian voltou a me apoiar.

- Cuidado. - disse ela preocupada, e com isso recolheu meus óculos que estavam jogados na grama não muito longe de nós e os colocou cuidadosamente no meu rosto. - O que você estava fazendo em cima da arvore?

Em resposta apenas indiquei o livro que tinha caído junto comigo em cima da grama e ela o pegou, voltando a sorrir levemente.

- Não pensei que você estivesse interessado em alcançar a paz interior por meio da meditação. - ela debochou.

- Muito engraçado. – eu desisti de tentar me levantar, pelo menos até que o mundo parasse de rodar, ela se sentou sobre os joelhos ao meu lado e vi que ela estava com o livro que estivera lendo na mão. – E você estava lendo o que?

Ela virou a capa para me mostrar, o título do livro estava com as letras meio apagadas, Muito Barulho por Nada, com certeza não era um livro escolar, e o nome era no mínimo curioso.

- É uma comédia, de Shakespeare. – disse ela, isso explica o sorriso dela ao ler. Em seguida ela soltou um suspiro cansado. – Mas claro que você não deve conhecer Shakespeare, você não me parece o tipo amante de literatura trouxa...

- Eu gosto de literatura trouxa! – eu disse um pouco indignado. – Meu livro preferido é Os três mosqueteiros. E eu conheço Shakespeare: Otelo, Romeu e Julieta, eu já li os dois.

Ela voltou a me encarar surpresa, abrindo o mais doce dos sorrisos que seria capaz de enternecer até o mais frio dos corações, e a mim causou uma enorme felicidade só por saber que tinha sido eu que tinha eu que tinha provocado aquele sorriso.

- Meu pai tem vários livros escritos por trouxas na nossa biblioteca, ele diz que eles tem muita imaginação para quem não domina magia, mais até do que muitos bruxos.

- Bom, estou surpresa. – admitiu ela sem desmanchar o sorriso. – Você sempre me pareceu mais o tipo esportivo e não o tipo que lê.

- Acho que esqueceram de me contar que eu não podia ser as duas coisas. – eu sorri marotamente bagunçando os cabelos, um pouco por hábito, um pouco porque apesar de o jeito meigo que ela me olhava ser encantador eu estava me sentindo um pouco envergonhado.

- Fizeram bem em não contar. – disse Lily se levantando da grama. – Você consegue se levantar?

- Sim. – eu digo só agora reparando que afinal o mundo parou de rodar, acho que eu estava ocupado demais olhando para a garota em minha frente para notar.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir para a enfermaria? Eu posso acompanhar você. – ela diz no que por um momento eu me sinto tentado em acertar a oferta, mas não quero que ela pensa que eu sou um fresco que se abala com uma quedinha à toa como essa.

- Tenho sim, não precisa.

- Tudo bem então, eu tenho que ir a biblioteca, preciso parar de ler Shakespeare e estudar para os exames. – ela disse em meio a um dar de ombros.

- Tudo bem. – eu respondi.

- Se cuida Potter, e boa sorte com a meditação. – disse ela me lançando um último sorriso antes de ir embora.

Eu encostei na arvore e fiquei observando enquanto ela se afastava, com o cabelo vermelho balançando conforme ela andava. Eu ainda podia sentir um rastro daquele perfume de lírios e não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso doce do pensamento, a lembrança dele fazia eu me sentir como se tivesse algo crescendo por dentro do peito até se esvair em um suspiro. E assim cheguei à conclusão de que Lílian Evans só podia ser mesmo a garota mais linda do mundo.

E foi assim que começou uma lista de choques de realidade e de coisas impossíveis relacionadas à aquela garota.


	2. Capítulo 2 - item 1 - Sair com Lilian Ev

**Capítulo 2**

_**Item 1 – Sair com Lilian Evans**_

Nunca vou conseguir me esquecer da primeira vez que convidei Lílian Evans para sair.

Foi só uma semana depois do nosso encontro nos jardins em que eu tinha caído de cima da arvore, estávamos no final do nosso quarto ano, era o último dia de exames e no final de semana teria uma visita a Hogsmead antes de irmos todos para casa.

Depois daquele dia Lílian tinha passado a me cumprimentar quando me via nos corredores e até tinha perguntado se eu estava bem depois da queda. E eu até tinha arranjado um motivo perfeito para ir puxar assunto com ela, não via como aquilo podia dar errado, mas essa não foi bem a opinião dos meus amigos quando eu contei o que pretendia fazer.

Pedro olhou brevemente para Lílian que não estava sentada muito longe de nós conversando com Maria McDougal e depois voltar a se concentrar em seu prato de comida, Sirius também olhou para ela por um instante, possivelmente avaliando se ela era bonita. Depois de olhar de esguelha para a mesa da Sonserina voltou a me encarar.

- Você acha que ela vai aceitar? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Claro que vai. – eu respondi confiante no que Sirius deu de ombros e eu voltei a olhar para o Remo, ele tinha sido o único que nem sequer tinha olhado para Lílian e me encarava com uma expressão que eu não consegui decifrar muito bem.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia Tiago. – disse ele.

- Porque não? – eu perguntei tentando não deixar transparecer que aquilo tinha me deixado um pouco preocupado, afinal de nós quatro o Remo era quem melhor conhecia a Lily, já tinham feito alguns trabalhos juntos e já os vi conversando várias vezes.

- Bom, o Snape é o melhor amigo dela. – disse Remo timidamente. – Então ela certamente não aprova as brincadeiras que você e o Sirius fazem com ele.

Ele disse brincadeiras com uma certa ironia, eu sabia que o Remo não aprovava muita coisa que fazíamos, ficava estampado na cara dele quando ele achava que estávamos passando dos limites, mas ele nunca falava nada, mesmo assim só olhar para ele as vezes fazia com que eu me sentisse um pouco envergonhado, e com o Sirius era a mesma coisa.

Mas isso não se aplicava ao ranhoso, nos odiávamos, e se eu e Sirius o azarávamos ele também nunca perdia uma oportunidade de nos azarar também.

- Você fala como se ele fosse uma pobre criatura oprimida e nós fossemos dois carrascos sanguinários. – disse Sirius dizendo exatamente o que eu pretendia falar.

- Mas ela é amiga dele, não de vocês. – disse Remo em meio a um suspiro cansado, com certeza já se arrependendo de ter aberto a boca. – Ela vê as coisas de outro ângulo.

- Mas com certeza sabe que o amiguinho dela não é nenhum santo. – eu disse mas Remo apenas soltou outro suspiro.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

- Bom, é verdade que ela nos olha com cara feia desde que entramos para Hogwarts... – disse Sirius parecendo pensar no que Remo tinha dito mas eu o descartei.

- Isso já passou. – eu disse pensando mais uma vez na conversa que tivemos no jardim. – Tenho certeza que a amizade dela com o ranhoso não vai influenciar em nada.

- Então tá Dom Juan, aqui está a sua oportunidade. – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente indicando o canto da mesa onde Lílian estava sentada, Maria tinha acabado de se levantar e agora ela estava sozinha. – Vai lá falar com ela.

Eu engoli em seco quando vi que agora os três me encaravam, Remo ainda meio duvidoso mas decidi que ele estava exagerando.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, vê se não chama o Snape de ranhoso na frente dela. – aconselhou Remo quando eu me levantei.

- Relaxa. – eu disse passando a mão pelos cabelos enquanto ia na direção dela.

Não foi surpresa para mim quando notei que Lilian estava mais uma vez com a cara enfiada num livro enquanto terminava o café, hoje estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas algumas mechas soltas caiam sobre o rosto. Ela ergueu os olhos do livro no que eu senti a minha coragem falhar brevemente, mas engoli o medo e falei.

- Olá Evans, tudo bom? – perguntei me sentando na frente dela no que ela sorriu antes de responder.

- Sim, tudo ótimo. – ela me encarou um tanto intrigada no que eu senti meu rosto corar levemente e desviei o olhar para o livro que ela estava lendo.

- O que você está lendo hoje? – foi a vez dela corar levemente antes levantasse o livro que eu pudesse ver a capa: Os três mosqueteiros. Não pude conter um sorriso surpreso, ela estava mesmo lendo o meu livro preferido?

- Eu já tinha lido a muito tempo, mas senti vontade de ler de novo depois que você o mencionou. – disse ela timidamente. – Tinha me esquecido o quanto ele era bom.

- Que bom que você aprova o meu gosto porque eu também aprovo o seu. – eu disse no que ela me encarou surpresa. – Eu li aquele livro que vi com você nos jardins.

- Não acredito, e você gostou? – Lílian perguntou parecendo genuinamente surpresa, os olhos verdes brilhando de expectativa.

- Gostei, primeiro eu pensei que fosse ser algum romance meloso, mas não é, é engraçado. – respondi. – Agora consigo entender porque você sorria tanto enquanto lia.

- É impossível não rir, eu amo as falas da Beatriz. Ela á minha personagem preferida!

Era fácil me perder em seus olhos, me contagiar com o seu sorriso. Por mais estranho que parecesse admitir aquela garota exercia uma espécie de atração sobre mim porque eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, e devia estra fazendo isso com a cara mais idiota de todos os tempos pois ela obviamente reparou.

- O que foi Potter? – ela perguntou voltando a corar levemente.

- Nada. – eu disse desviando o olhar. – Só estava reparando que você fica muito bonita com o cabelo assim. – acrescentei no que ela voltou a sorrir timidamente.

- Obrigada.

Elogios sempre funcionam, e aparentemente a história do livro também funcionou, o que me leva a concluir que os meus amigos estavam mesmo errados, ela não me detesta, aliás, obviamente gostou do meu elogio. Então não tem como isso dar errado.

- Sabe Evans, eu estava pensando... – eu comecei voltando a encará-la nos olhos, apesar ter praticamente certeza de que aquilo não podia deixar de me sentir um pouco nervoso. – Você vai pra Hogsmead no final de semana?

- Vou. – ela respondeu sem desviar o olhar do meu.

- E, você vai acompanhada?

- Bem, vou com as minhas amigas.

- E você não gostaria de ir comigo? – eu perguntei no que eu vi um ar de surpresa tomar conta do seu rosto, então ela desviou o olhar do meu, dessa vez não para olhar para o livro, mas para algum ponto do salão principal as minhas costas. Até aquele momento ela sorria, mas seu sorriso foi minguando aos poucos, eu já estava quase me virando para ver para onde ela tanto olhava quando ela falou.

- Olha Potter, muito obrigada pelo convite, mas vou ter que recusar. – Lílian disse dessa vez voltando o olhar para a mesa para não ter me encarar.

Por um momento eu fiquei sem palavras, afinal o que eu fiz de errado? Estávamos agora a pouco tendo uma conversa agradável sobre livros que gostamos, fui gentil, fiz um elogio, eu fiz tudo certo. Quando a minha voz voltou a única coisa que eu consegui dizer foi:

- Porque? – perguntei no que observei ela corando até a raiz dos cabelos ainda sem me encarar.

- Porque eu já combinei de ir com as amigas, ficaria chato desmarcar com elas. – ela respondeu nervosamente no que eu comecei a me sentir levemente irritado, já que ela vai recusar podia pelo menos me dizer o porquê, e isso sem mentir descaradamente.

- Eu tenho certeza de que elas não iam se importar. – eu disse, Lílian ergueu os olhos para voltar a olhar para o ponto as minhas costas. – Ou será que você vai acompanhada por outro garoto e não quer me contar? Não precisa mentir, eu entendo.

- Não estou mentindo Potter. – ela respondeu rispidamente. – Já disse que vou com as minhas amigas, e mesmo que não fosse, eu não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida.

Ela fechou o livro e começou e o guardou dentro da bolsa, nesse momento eu me virei para olhar para trás e vi o que Lílian tanto olhava: ranhoso. Ele estava sentado quase sozinho a mesa da Sonserina, já que agora havia poucos alunos tomando o café da manhã.

Ele olhava exatamente na nossa direção, quase nem piscava. Ou mais precisamente me fuzilava com o olhar, mas sua expressão dura foi mudando para um sorrisinho de satisfação ao ver que Lily estava se levantando. Eu rapidamente contornei a mesa e me coloquei na sua frente, foi a vez dela me fuzilar com o olhar.

- Você realmente não me deve satisfações da sua vida Evans, mas podia me dizer o real motivo para não aceitar o meu convite.

- E se eu simplesmente não quiser sair com você? – ela perguntou com raiva no que eu não pude evitar de sorrir enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. Então ela vai insistir em continuar com esse joguinho só não me dizer que não vai por causa do amiguinho estúpido dela? Aliás, ele vai me pagar por isso!

- Eu sei que esse não é o caso.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza? – Lily soltou uma risada cínica sem deixar de me fuzilar com o olhar. – Sabe Potter, não é todo mundo que acha que você é o máximo!

- É mesmo? – eu perguntei de forma insolente.

- É, afinal quem você pensa que é? Seu ego é assim tão imenso que faz você acreditar que é um ser irresistível e que eu sou obrigada a cair aos seus pés? Saiba que para mim você não passa de um imbecil arrogante, e aceite de uma vez que eu apenas não quero sair com você!

- Não. – respondi. – Porque você está mentindo.

Em resposta ela apenas bufou de raiva mais uma vez, virou as costas e saiu andando em direção a sua próxima aula. Desviei o olhar dela procurando o ranhoso novamente, mas ele já tinha sumido e depois voltei o olhar para os meus três amigos que tinham ficado na mesa na Grifinória a uma certa distância de nós observando a cena, Pedro evitava olhar para mim, Sirius parecia levemente tentado a rir mas se segurando e Remo balançava a cabeça contrariado como quem dizia "eu avisei".

Eu ainda podia ver os cabelos vermelhos de Lilian se afastando ao longe, o que ela não sabia era que eu não aceitava um não como resposta. E ainda mais sabendo que ela nem queria dizer não a princípio, então é claro que eu não ia desistir.


	3. Capítulo 3 - item 2 - Tentar não parecer

Olá pessoas, como vão? Passando aqui para agradecer a todos que leram, favoritaram e comentaram a fic. Fico realmente muito feliz que estejam gostando e espero que continuem acompanhando. Respondendo aos comentários:

**Gabs**: Que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando.

**Luana Potter**: Perfeita? Omg, muito obrigada, espero que goste do capítulo novo.

Boa leitura pessoal e comentem para fazer uma autora feliz, 3 beijos!

**Capítulo 3**

_**Item 2 – Tentar não parecer um completo idiota na frente dela**_

- Pontas? - Sirius me pergunta parecendo um tanto irritado, o que faz com que eu desperte. - Você sequer ouviu o que eu disse?

Não, eu não ouvi o que ele disse, estava fazendo algo mais interessante mas me abstenho de responder. Posso sentir os olhos verdes dela sobre mim agora que já desviei o rosto e passo a mão pelos cabelos os deixando mais arrepiados, para depois olhar novamente na sua direção e ela desvia o olhar para o prato no que eu sorrio marotamente, ela sempre faz isso.

- Eu estava dizendo que vou para Hogsmead com a Amanda Cross, e amiga dela, Eleanor Smith está interessada em você. - acho que a minha reação não foi bem a que ele esperava já que continuou me encarando levemente irritado. - E ai?

Desviei o olhar de Sirius a tempo de vê-la se levantar da mesa da Grifinória para ir para a sala de aula e me levanto também.

- Eu já te respondo.

Digo e ouço um " de novo não" antes de virar me apressando em alcançá-la.

- Bom dia Evans.

Ela para de andar abruptamente e percebo pelo movimento de seus ombros que ela deu um suspiro profundo antes de se virar para me encarar.

Lílian Evans consegue ficar mais bonita a cada dia, o preto do uniforme consegue realçar a palidez da sua pele e o vermelho dos seus cabelos que hoje estão soltos, caindo em cascata pelos seus ombros. As vezes sou obrigado pensar se não estou ficando maluco como o Sirius insiste em dizer, mas quando encaro seus olhos percebo que não. Como é que alguém pode olhar naqueles olhos e não achar que ela é garota mais linda do universo? Verdes, vivos e mordazes e que neste exato momento estão se estreitando de raiva, lançando faíscas na minha direção.

- O que você quer Potter? - ela pergunta colocando a mão na cintura. As vezes eu me pergunto se ela faz isso de propósito para me seduzir, pois ela fica incrivelmente sexy fazendo isso.

- Só disse bom dia. - eu respondo passando a mão pelos cabelos inocentemente. - Não posso mais ser educado com uma colega de casa?

- A sua educação nunca vem desacompanhada de segundas intenções.

- Já que você mencionou... - eu digo sorrindo marotamente no que ela revira os olhos. - Como você sabe, nesse final de semana vai ter visita para Hogsmead...

- Eu não vou para Hogsmead com você Potter! - ela me interrompe como quem põe um ponto final no assunto.

- E quem disse que eu ia te chamar para ir a Hogsmead comigo?

- Ah não? - ela pergunta erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, outra coisa que eu me pergunto se ela faz de propósito para me seduzir. Mas ela parece surpresa, com certeza por essa ela não esperava.

- Não. - digo sem conseguir evitar de sorrir. - Ia te convidar para ficar aqui no castelo comigo enquanto todos estão em Hogsmead. Sabe tem muitos lugares aqui na escola que eu gostaria de explorar na sua companhia Evans.

- Tipo o seu dormitório? - ela permanece com a sobrancelha erguida.

- É você quem está sugerindo, eu não disse nada... - respondo inocentemente no que ela cora de raiva.

- Potter quando é que você vai parar de me confundir com as suas amiguinhas? Acha mesmo que eu sou o tipo de garota que ficaria por ai se agarrando com você num armário de vassouras?

- Não, e eu nunca disse nada disso. - agora ela começou a me irritar. Odeio quando colocam palavras na minha boca.

- Você não precisa dizer nada Potter, a sua fama fala por você. E a sua diz cafajeste, imbecil e pervertido.

- Você não devia julgar as pessoas sem conhecê-las direito Evans. - eu dou um passo a frente e ela dá um passo atrás.

- Não tenho o menor interesse em te conhecer melhor Potter. - ela da mais um passo para trás. Estamos no meio do corredor, e Lílian está se aproximando cada vez mais da parede, bem onde eu quero que ela fique. - Ainda mais quando você continua a se comportar como um verdadeiro idiota!

- Quem sabe eu pare de ser tão idiota quando você deixar de ser tão mentirosa? - eu me aproximo a forçando a ir para trás, até que ela esbarre com a parede.

- Mentirosa? Quando foi que eu menti para você? - ela pergunta franzindo o cenho.

- Todas as vezes que disse que não queria sair comigo.

Ela solta uma risada no que é minha vez de sentir o rosto esquentar de raiva. Sinto vontade de enumerar todos os sinais que ela dá que está mentindo. As reações exageradas, o ódio gratuito, o fato de nunca me olhar nos olhos quando recusa os meus convites. Tenho vontade de esfregar na cara dela eu sei que ela me olha quando pensa que não estou vendo, e que se esforça para não rir das minhas piadas, mas sei que isso só aumentaria a sua resistência.

- Potter sinceramente você devia procurar um tratamento psicológico. - ela diz. - Você realmente não sabe lidar com a rejeição e isso pode te prejudicar muito no futuro, estou falando de coração.

- E você devia parar de mentir tão descaradamente, estou falando de coração.

- Será que o seu ego é mesmo tão imenso que você se recusa a acreditar que eu seja capaz de resistir a você? - Lily diz voltando a corar de raiva eu dou mais um passo a frente e apoio os dois braços na parede, um de cada lado do seu rosto, a encurralando. Por um momento ela receia mas depois volta a me encarar com firmeza. - Entenda de uma vez garoto, eu não quero sair com você, eu detesto você!

- Eu acho que você me deteste, acho que você só tem medo.

- Claro que eu não tenho medo de você! - ela quase grita, os olhos verdes voltando a se estreitar de raiva.

- É mesmo? - eu me aproximo mais, agora poucos centímetros nos separam.

- Lógico. Só o que eu queria era que você me deixasse em paz! Acredite você ou não, para mim você é completamente indiferente.

- Indiferente? Então você certamente não sente nada por eu estar perto assim, ou por fazer isso.

Eu retiro uma das mãos que estava apoiada na parede para passar a mão pelo seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha e descendo para o pescoço, percebo que ela se arrepiou ao mesmo tempo em que fecha os olhos, perdendo uma respiração.

- Potter... - ela protesta, mas se cala quando me encara novamente.

A pele dela é incrivelmente macia, estamos tão perto que eu poderia contar cada sarda do seu rosto e sinto o perfume de lírios que exala do seu cabelo. Percebo que ela parou de me encarar para olhar para a minha boca que está perigosamente perto da dela, eu só preciso me aproximar um pouco mais e...

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans! - uma voz severa atrás de mim me faz ter um sobressalto e me afastar da Lílian para me deparar com a professora McGonnagal nos encarando. - Será que não estão se esquecendo de nada?

- Acho que não Professora. - eu respondo sorrindo marotamente e passando a mão pelos cabelos ignorando que o meu rosto deve estar mais vermelho que os cabelos da Lily. Quanto ela parece que congelou encostada na parede, tão corada que o rosto praticamente de fundiu com os cabelos.

- Então caso se lembrem de ir a minha a aula esperarei por vocês com uma detenção por se atrasarem! - disse a professora severamente e saiu andando pelo corredor, com isso Lílian pareceu despertar e desencostou da parede, parecia pronta para sair correndo para a aula, mas parou de repente. Ela se virou vindo na minha direção, por um momento achei que ela fosse terminar aquilo que começamos mas em vez disso ela me deu um tapa tão forte que fez meus óculos voarem do rosto.

- Eu espero que com isso eu esteja deixando bem claro o que eu realmente sinto por você Potter! - ela disse e saiu apressada pelo corredor.

Eu suspirei recolhendo meus óculos do chão. Acho que vou ter que dizer para o almofadinhas que vou para Hosgsmead com a Eleanor Smith. Não que isso signifique que eu desisti.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Item 3 - Ser uma pessoa me

**********Capítulo 4 - Item 3 - Ser uma pessoa melhor**

- Igual ao Ranhoso, ela disse que eu sou igual o ranhoso! – eu disse indignado quando entrei no dormitório após o jantar. – Como ela pode me comparar com um infeliz que a chama de sangue ruim?

- Bom. – suspirou Remo com ar cansado não sei a sua exaustão era devido a proximidade da lua cheia ou porque ele já sabia que aquilo seria longo. – Você pendurou o melhor amigo dela, agora ex melhor amigo, de cabeça para baixo e o deixou de cueca na frente de todo mundo...

- E você também disse que só ia parar de atormentá-lo se ela saísse com você. – lembrou Sirius no que eu olhei para ele confuso, ele normalmente tentava não se meter nesse assunto, e o fato de ele estar fazendo isso agora só serviu para me deixar ainda mais preocupado. – Acho que foi isso que a deixou com tanta raiva cara.  
Fui obrigado a parar para pensar na opinião deles, realmente nas palavras eu parecia um monstro, eles só estavam se esquecendo de levar em consideração que estamos falando do Seboso, e não de um primeiranista indefeso. Aquele imbecil aspirante a comensal da morte que não perde uma única oportunidade de me azarar quando pode, só que o covarde só faz isso quando a Evans não está por perto, o que eu percebo agora é muito inteligente da parte dele.

- Mesmo assim, aquele infeliz se dizia amigo dela e a chamou de sangue ruim! – eu digo já que eles ainda estavam fazendo questão de ignorar o fato. – Como ela pode dizer que eu sou tão ruim quanto ele?

- Pontas você tem que tentar ver as coisas pelos olhos dela. – disse Remo em meio a outro suspiro cansado. – Nós te conhecemos, agora a Lílian te vê com um idiota arrogante e mimado que perseguiu o Snape até fazer com ele estragasse a amizade dos dois.

- Isso não é minha culpa! – eu disse de repente fechando os punhos de raiva. – Eu por acaso mandei ele dizer aquilo?

- Não, mas se você não tivesse o azarado em primeiro lugar, ele não teria descontado a raiva nela...

- Aluado eu não acredito que estou ouvindo os meus próprios amigos dizerem que a culpa disso tudo é minha! – eu disse indignado, afinal eu não obriguei o ranhoso a chamar a Lílian de sangue ruim, e aluado e almofadinhas sabiam disso tão bem quanto eu que isso deve ter mais a ver com o fato de ele estar se preparando para matar trouxas e mestiços quando terminasse a escola, afinal era obvio que era isso que ia acontecer. E eu não ando convertendo ninguém para o partido das trevas, então de jeito nenhum eu vou aceitar a culpa. – Daqui a pouco vão dizer que a Evans está certa em dizer que sou igual a ele!

- Tiago já que você não está disposto a considerar os meus argumentos acho melhor darmos essa discussão como encerrada. – disse Remo seriamente o que só fez aumentar a minha indignação, então ele continuava pensando que a culpa era minha.

Voltei o meu olhar para Sirius, mas esse apenas deu de ombros, voltando a sua posição de sempre que era a de "não vou me meter". Foi a minha vez de soltar um suspiro de indignação, era só o que faltava, meus próprios amigos contra mim, só o que faltava para encerrar com chave de ouro um dia péssimo! Claro que depois disso eu estava agitado demais para dormir, e como nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a continuar o assunto, eu peguei a minha capa de invisibilidade e resolvi dar um passeio para esfriar a cabeça.  
Sai do dormitório sob os olhares curiosos dos três e desci apressado para a sala comunal, pretendia me distanciar o mais rápido possível da torre da Grifinória mas o que eu encontrei na sala comunal me deteve.

Lílian Evans, com um robe cor de rosa estava sentada em uma das poltronas chorando com o rosto escondido das mãos. Devo ter feito algum barulho pois no segundo seguinte ela ergueu o rosto para me encarar. Primeiro num misto de raiva e surpresa que tivesse sido logo eu perturbá-la, mas foi uma raiva que se dissipou muito rapidamente enquanto ela tentava secar as lágrimas na manga do robe. Ela se levantou apressadamente para ir para o dormitório, mas eu desci a escada e parei na frente na frente dela, bloqueando a sua passagem, quando ela ergueu os olhos para mim foi como se de repente eu tivesse uma estaca cravada no peito.  
Os olhos verdes dela que normalmente cintilavam cheios de faíscas de ódio na minha direção agora estavam vazios e opacos, como se seu brilho tivesse se extinguido. A expressão de seu rosto estava partida pela dor, e era como se algo estivesse se partido também. Então a dor dela também era minha.  
Pode parecer exagero, mas ver a Lily daquele jeito doía, não era um metáfora, era uma coisa física.

- Evans, o que houve? – eu perguntei preocupado no que ela ergueu os olhos para mim parecendo surpresa, então percebi que a minha pergunta devia ter soado um tanto idiota, claro que eu sabia o que tinha acontecido.

- Nada Potter, não foi nada. – ela respondeu friamente tentando secar as lágrimas na manga do robe mais uma vez no que eu senti um aperto no peito, eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa para fazê-la se sentir melhor mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que não podia fazer nada, a sensação de impotência era horrível.

- Evans, eu sinto muito. – eu disse apressadamente sem conseguir deixar de encarar aqueles olhos verdes. – Eu sinto muito, foi tudo culpa minha.

- Não é para mim que você deve desculpas. – ele respondeu friamente baixando o olhar. – Você não me fez nada.

- Claro que fiz. – eu suspirei. – Ele é seu amigo.

- Era. – ela me corrigiu friamente, em qualquer outra situação eu me sentiria muito feliz em ouvir isso mas não agora. Dizer isso só fez com que novas lágrimas brotassem dos seus olhos em meio a um soluço.

- Evans... – eu comecei mas deixei a frase morrer. Desajeitadamente a trouxe para perto de mim, e mais desajeitado ainda a abracei.

Por um momento pensei que ela fosse afastar de mim, mas ela apenas permaneceu encolhida soluçando contra o meu peito. Por um momento não consegui me concentrar em nada que não fosse aquele perfume de lírios do cabelo dela que adorava tanto, e a proximidade do seu corpo no meu me fez estremecer.

- Potter eu não entendo porque as coisas acabaram ficando desse jeito, o Sev sempre foi o meu melhor amigo.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que pudesse dizer, qualquer coisa em que pensava parecia muito falso já que ela sabia muito bem que eu detesto o Snape, e que desde o início não sabia como uma garota como ela podia ser amiga dele. E ainda agora sabendo que os dois tinham brigado ouvi-la chamá-lo carinhosamente de de "Sev" fazia meu estômago se revirar então permaneci calado.  
Por muito tempo eu tinha desejado ter a Lily assim tão perto de mim mas nessa situação a nossa proximidade só serviu para me angustiar. Era como se o Remo estivesse falando na minha cabeça: " E agora você só está a abraçando porque ela está chorando, e ela está chorando porque por sua culpa brigou com o melhor amigo...". Eu suspirei pesadamente, queria que a minha consciência tivesse a voz de outra pessoa que não fosse o aludo, é irritante.

- Evans, eu admito que foi tudo minha culpa, eu sei que o ranh... Snape, ele não queria dizer aquilo. Tenho certeza de que ele vira se desculpar. – eu disse sentindo ódio de mim mesmo por dizer aquilo mas se fizesse com que ela se sentisse melhor isso atenuaria um pouco a minha culpa. – Ele sempre pareceu gostar muito de você.  
Pelo menos isso não era mentira, mas Lílian não pareceu nem um pouco animada diante do que eu disse.

- Ele veio, ele pediu desculpas. – ela disse.

- Está vendo? Ele está arrependido. – eu disse sem muita convicção.

- Mas isso não tem importância Potter, não faz a menor diferença. De que adianta ele se mostrar arrependido e se desculpar por ter me chamado de sangue ruim quando ele chama desse jeito todos que nasceram como eu? Seria até hipócrita ele continuar sendo meu amigo sendo que está se preparando para matar sangues ruins iguais a mim quando terminar Hogwarts.

- Você não é nenhuma sang... nada disso Lily. – foi só o que eu me permiti dizer, o fato de ela saber de tudo isso sobre o ranhoso me assustou e quase inconscientemente a abracei mais apertado, como que para protegê-la da verdade. Ela ergueu os olhos para me encarar.

- Eu não sou cega Potter, sei muito bem o que as companhias dele fazem. - ela disse voltando a baixar os olhos - Ele não era assim, se não tivesse começado a andar com aqueles miseráveis. E eu me culpo por isso, talvez se eu tivesse sido mais presente, talvez se eu tivesse ido para a Sonserina...

- Não diga isso, nada disso foi sua culpa e você não ia ser feliz na Sonserina. – na verdade eles iriam massacrá-la na Sonserina, além do mais eu nunca soube de algum nascido trouxa que tivesse ido para lá, mas como isso soava meio discriminatório eu achei melhor ficar de boca fechada.

- Ou então se ele tivesse vindo para a Grifinória.

Eu quis abrir a boca para enumerar todos os motivos pelos quais Severo Snape jamais viria para a Grifinória, mas me contive, ela não precisava disso.

- Nada disso foi sua culpa, se alguém tem culpa nisso sou eu, Evans. Se eu não o tivesse azarado ele não teria descontado a raiva em você, por isso mais uma vez eu te peço desculpas.

- E eu já disse que não é para mim que você deve desculpas, é para ele. - ela tinha erguido os olhos para me encarar e pegou pela minha expressão que eu jamais pediria desculpas ao ranhoso, seus olhos verdes se estreitaram com a raiva a qual eu estava acostumado quando me empurrou se afastando de mim. - Potter como você é hipócrita!

- Lá vem você... - eu suspirei passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Já assumi o meu erro, o que eu fiz agora?

-Assumiu, mas apenas por interesse. Pede desculpas para mim mas não pode ir se desculpar com quem você realmente fez mal!

- Evans sinceramente você consegue me imaginar indo me desculpar com o ranhoso e voltando vivo? - eu disse no que ela fez uma careta. - Ele ia me torturar até a morte antes de eu conseguir pedir desculpas, ele me odeia!

- Você fala como se ele não tivesse motivos para isso! - Lily bufou de raiva.

- Sim, ele tem. Da mesma forma que eu igualmente tenho motivos para odiá-lo. Não me olhe assim Evans, você sabe que é verdade. - eu disse quando ela me fuzilou com o olhar. - Mas dessa vez eu estou arrependido, talvez isso valha de alguma coisa...

- Valeria, se esse seu arrependimento não passasse de meras palavras vazias! Quanto tempo vai demorar para você azará-lo de novo? Um dia, dois no máximo?

- Ele também me azara, eu tenho que me defender. - eu disse me defendendo mas isso só pareceu fazer a raiva de Lily aumentar.

- E você teve que se defender de Bertram Aubrey também quando deixou a cabeça dele com o dobro do tamanho?- ela me acusou com os olhos faiscando no que eu não pude deixar de corar furiosamente. - Semana passada de vi azarando pelo menos três garotos da Lufa-lufa, eles são futuros comensais da morte também? Me poupe Potter, pare de insultar a minha inteligência. Pelo menos assuma que você sai por ai atacando inocentes apenas para se divertir, pelo menos assim ficaria menos hipócrita... de que adianta dizer que está arrependido se depois vai fazer tudo de novo?

Eu não respondi, pela primeira eu não tinha palavras para justificar nada daquilo e ela percebeu, o que só serviu para aumentar o seu tom acusatório.

- Agora me responda, você é tão diferente assim daqueles que você chama de aspirantes a comensais da morte? Eles atacam pessoas para purificar a especie, e você as ataca simplesmente porque pode! - isso me fez prender a respiração, minha mente passando por vários exemplos que eu podia usar para me defender mas o olhar duro que ela me lançou me fez calar. - E antes que você me diga que nunca mataria ninguém, que só faz isso para se divertir vou te contar uma coisa Potter: Atacar inocente não é engraçado. Por isso que eu digo e repito, você me dá náuseas!

E com isso me deu as costas e saiu apressada para o dormitório.  
Remo tinha razão, pelos olhos da Lílian eu era um verdadeiro monstro, e olhando para a escada por onde ela tinha desaparecido pela primeira vez eu me senti desse jeito, tão hipócrita quanto ela tinha me acusado de ser.


End file.
